Heart Healer
by LiveEveryday
Summary: After many years, Lin is still struggling with her feelings for Tenzin. An old friend steps in to help. Or maybe they'll fill the hole in her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

"Lin, where are we going?" asked Tenzin, as he hurried to catch up with her. "Ten, my mom's gone. We can't leave the island since Yakone is on the loose." "Yeah, so?" he questioned as he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him and breathed in his light, fresh scent. "Well, no one is giving us any privacy here so we're going somewhere else," she said. Tenzin got excited. "Where? Is it far?" "Kind of. Just on the edge of the island. Did you bring the glider?" Tenzin twirled it off his back and around his hand in front of them. He grinned at her," Sure did." She laughed. Tenzin always told her he loved the sound of her laugh. He leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. She purred against him before breaking apart saying," Save it for our destination." He smiled at her and let her lead the way. Though the walk took half an hour, the pair were content to walk in a comfortable silence. The soft, tender glances were caught every once and a while spoke more words than if they had sat and talked for hours. "What are you looking at, Airhead?" Lin asked, teasingly. "Just how beautiful your hair looks in the sun," he said back, sincerely as he grabbed her hand. She didn't do anything special to it today, but her raven hair caught the light of the sun just right, making it look breathtaking in the soft breeze. "Thanks, Ten. I'm liking the new beard," she complimented back, batting her stunning jade eyes at him. He turned red, but grinned anyways before kissing her cheek.

"We're almost there!" exclaimed Lin, suddenly, dragging Tenzin with her as she hurried along the edge of a steep cliff. She stopped and turned towards him. She pointed down the edge of a sheer cliff and said," There's a cave down there. Just above the water line. It even has a small pool in there." Think you can get us down there, Baldy?" she challenged. "Anything for you, my dear," he whispered in her ear, effectively bringing a soft pink tint to her face. He opened his glider and she wrapped her arms around his torso. She quickly took to flying with Tenzin on the glider. It was exhilarating to her that she didn't have anything to save her if she fell. She just had to trust Tenzin. He turned the glider and headed straight for the mouth of the cave. They gracefully alighted and stared in awe at the beautiful cave.

It was about fifty feet deep with a nice, wide entrance. The center of the cave was dipped and contained a decent sized pool of water. Not deep enough to go swimming, but enough to soak their feet in. "Look Lin," said Tenzin, tugging at her sleeve. She turned around and gazed out into the open expanse of water. "It's beautiful," she breathed. It made her feel as if it was truly only her and Tenzin in the world. "Your even more beautiful," he whispered in her ear. He started kissing softly down her neck as she tilted her head back, wanting more. All of a sudden, he started fading. "Don't go, Tenzin," she wailed. But he faded anyway.

Lin woke with a start. _It was just a dream? _Yes, it was just a dream. A mere remembrance of days gone past that took place when she was seventeen and he was eighteen. They discovered a cave and spent the entire day there, exploring each other's bodies for the first time. It was where he told her he would never love another as much as he loved her. They talked too, about kids and names and their friends but there was many things their actions couldn't put into words. She missed him so much it physically caused her pain. In a fit of anger and desperation she grabbed a pillow and held it over her face as she screamed. Her screams soon turned to sobs that racked her body. That life should be hers, those kids should be hers, and Tenzin should be hers! Her sobs echoed through her empty home. It was just her, no family, no close friends. All she had was a cold uniform. She sucked in a deep breath. _Enough. _She hiccuped as she grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and wiped her tears. She gave a short mirthless chuckle. _If anyone saw the tough Chief of Police dramatically crying like this, I might as well kiss my reputation goodbye. _ Her thoughts turned serious. _I'm a grown woman. I've moved on. I shouldn't be crying over something that happened so long ago. _But in her mind, she can't help but wishing for those days long past, when nothing mattered but what time she was going over to Air Temple Island. It was over though. Ever since they broke up, she's been having these longing dreams of what oculd have been. She sniffled as she looked at the clock. It read 5:07. Even though her shift didn't start until 7:00, she couldn't bear to fall back asleep again. She got up, walked through her lonely house, and got ready for a long day of work.

**Ya, it's short. Kinda heartbreaking she still has dreams about when they were together. :( R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a couple requests to expand on the story and since I have nothing else to do, why not? Based on my inability to decide on whether to make this a Lumi or a Linzin, I did both! If you're a Linzin type person, the Linzin version is labeled 'Back in My Life.' If you're a Lumi fan, great! Stay right here! And if you're both, read both! Tell me which you like better after they're finished.**

"Chief!" exclaimed a flustered officer who had been working the night shift. "You're here exceptionally early today," he greeted awkwardly. Lin only rolled her eyes at the comment. It was only 5:45. "Anything happen tonight?" she asked. "No, nothing of interest to report," he replied, regaining his composure. "Good," she said as she turned, abruptly leaving the fatigued officer behind, and walked away to her office. Once she was there, Lin closed the door and turned the lock. She sat down at her desk and rested her head in her hands. Exhaustion was normal to her these days. The dreams or memories or nightmares, whatever you want to call them, were becoming more and more frequent. They used to happen once every other week or something like that but it has become more of a nightly thing. Ever since the moment when Lin viewed Tenzin holding his brand new baby boy, surrounded by his family, a dark ball of jealousy had formed in the pit of her stomach. This ball of jealousy has been causing her grief every sleepless night this week. She knew it was petty but they had come so close to getting married. They had been so in love… _I guess I just lost sight of what comes first, _she thought. Lin ran her fingers through her gray hair and sighed. At least she still had her job. The crime rate around town went down significantly so work was slow. It has been about a month since Amon's defeat and RepublicCity was quick to restore the position of Chief of Police to Lin. After the humiliating downfall of Republic City, Saikhan wholeheartedly agreed to resign the position to Lin. He seemed better suited taking orders than giving them so she let him keep his job as second in command.

There was a knock at the door. Lin bended the metal lock open and called the stranger in. It was an officer. "Here is some paperwork that needs your signature ma'am," he said respectfully setting them on her desk. "And here is some mail for you as well," he added. Lin sighed. She hated paperwork. But so does everyone else in this whole damn building. She looked through the mail on her desk. _Council Meeting Schedule, Metalbending Academy, bills…_ Nothing of any real significance in the pile. She took a look at the last letter. It was orange with the air symbols on it. _Air Temple Island. _She sat up in her chair and tore the letter open.

_Lin,_

_I trust you have been well. I thought I would inform you that Bumi and Kya are coming up for a visit next week. They were hoping you would come over to see them while their here. It has been a while since you have seen each other. You can at least come over for dinner. Please consider it. Thanks. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tenzin_

Even though Bumi arrived howling at the top of a ship by Air Temple Island, he didn't stay long. Just a day or two then he left for the Fire Nation. He had a duty. Lin smirked to herself. That was probably one of the only things they had in common. _Might as well go, _she thought to herself. She didn't want to all that badly, though. Being around Tenzin, happy with his family, _with his life,_ killed her. But she new that if she didn't go, they would come to her and that would be even worse, barging into the Police Station, disrupting the work flow. She only hoped to get some sleep without thoughts of Tenzin consuming her dreams… The Police Chief shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts of him away. Immediately, she started on the paperwork. Burying herself in work helped to keep thoughts like this at bay. But next week, she would have to confront himself and his large family. Grimacing, she continued working, dreading the day she would have to visit.

She glanced up. She could sense a rapidly moving person making their way to her door. Saikhan burst in without bothering to knock. Before Lin could tell him off he said," There's an attack downtown! We need backup ASAP." She swept past him before he had finished his sentence. He jogged to keep up with her. "What happened," she demanded. "A new gang attacked Cabbage Corp. We don't know their name but they consist of all benders." "You men!" Lin shouted at a group of officers chatting in a circle. They immediately came to attention. "Case downtown at Cabbage Corp," she said. They remained in attention, expecting more details. "Get down there now!" ordered Lin. She followed the group as well, there was no way she was missing out on a fight. "Saikhan, round up more officers and send them down." "Yes, Chief," he answered before hustling away to find more people. She and her officers piled into the Police issued Satomobiles before speeding off towards Cabbage Corp. Letter from Air Temple Island and a case downtown. All before 6:30, too. Today is going to be a long day.

**This chapter is super short but I have a general idea of where this story is going. Any ideas to improve this are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lin woke with a start. Her clock read 5:50. She groaned then flopped down on her bed again. _Another _dream about Tenzin. With all these dreams one would think she was a twelve year old girl with a huge crush on the popular guy at school. This time, they were in the Fire Nation at Fire Lord Zuko's annual ball to celebrate the summer solstice. They had been in their early twenties and were accompanied by Bumi, Kya, Katara, Aang, and Toph. The Fire Nation put on a spectacular display of firebending which was very impressive. The dream had come to an end like they usually do. Right after Tenzin and her are alone, about to deepen a kiss or say something loving. She groaned again and rolled over. This past week had been hard on her. Tracking down the rest of the gang that attacked Cabbage Corp had taken up most of her time. They weren't that difficult to detain after backup arrived. They had caught at least twenty culprits but no lead on who the leader is. They called themselves the RBG or Rebel Benders Group. _Whatever dumb name that is, _Lin thought to herself. They are mainly in the business for money. Trying to get rich by stealing and gambling was their game. Recently though, they have become more vicious with their attacks. Two people died in the past week due to raids.

At least she won't have to deal with any of that crap today. Today was the day. Bumi and Kya had arrived last night so she planned on visiting today. She sighed and got up to make herself some tea.

* * *

Lin boarded the ferry at 11:00 in the afternoon. Though she had a pleasantly relaxed morning, there was no relaxing once she got to the island. Ferry rides used to make her nauseous but now it didn't even phase her. A long time ago, Toph offered to bend an earth bridge to the island but Aang said he like the seclusion. So Lin's used to being on a boat from all those rides over to see Tenzin. _Tenzin. _ She slouched on her seat. Today was going to be hell.

* * *

"Pema, did you change Rohan yet?" asked Tenzin.

"No, can you do it? I'm a little busy cooking right now," she called from the kitchen.

Tenzin looked down at his youngest son's face as he made his way to the nursery. He loved Rohan, but Pema normally changed the diapers.

"Lin's here!" squealed Ikki as she raced outside with Meelo on her heels. _Lin. _Tenzin rushed to change Rohan. He walked as swiftly as he could to the dock. He didn't know why but he was excited to see her. Bumi and the kids were already flocked around her. She crouched to hug the three kids before focusing on Bumi. Tenzin was now within earshot. "If I didn't know you better, I would say these kids make you soft, Lin," teased Bumi in a loud voice. Lin rolled her eyes and said sarcastically," Then it's a good thing you know me better." Bumi laughed loudly and pulled her into a platypus-bear hug. She smiled and hugged him back. She missed being around someone with a sense of humor. Tenzin on the other hand was shocked she even hugged back. "Good afternoon, Lin," he said in a friendly tone, She pulled back a little from Bumi's hug but before she could respond, he put baby Rohan to Bumi's chest. Bumi quickly held onto the little guy. "Hey little bro, what was that for?" asked Bumi. "Oh, nothing. I just thought maybe Lin would like to see Kya now," he replied, gazing at Lin. "Yeah, Auntie Kya!" shouted Ikki as she and Meelo latched onto her arms, dragging her with them while Jinora led the way. _Interesting, _Bumi thought to himself. He laughed again and put one of his arms around Tenzin. "Let's go then!"

The children dumped her off near the kitchen before chattering wildly and running off. Tenzin and Bumi followed right behind her. "Lin, is that you?" said Kya peaking her head around the corner. "Oh, don't you look as beautiful as ever!" she exclaimed before kissing her on the cheek and pulling Lin into a gentle hug. "Hello, Kya," she said. They let go just as Pema appeared in the doorway. An involuntary flash of annoyance passed through Lin. "Hello, Lin. I'm so glad you could make it," she said sweetly. "Thanks for inviting me," Lin managed to say. Bumi put Rohan back in Tenzin's arms before snaking an arm around Lin's waist and pulling her to his side. "You didn't even need an invitation! Why, we've all been friends since the day you were born after all." Lin smiled slightly. The smile on Pema's face slipped a little. She didn't have as strong a bond with these people that Lin did. She quickly dismissed these thoughts. _But I am married to the most wonderful man in the world, _she thought. Tenzin handed Pema Rohan as the kids raced back into the room. "Lin! Come see this neat airbending trick we learned!" said Ikki. They ran back out, not even turning to see if she was following them. "You heard 'em, let's go!" said Bumi. Kya laughed and linked her arm with Lin as they followed Bumi outside. "Are you coming Pema?" asked Tenzin. "No, you go ahead. I'm going to give Rohan a nap," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Alright, we'll be in soon." Tenzin turned and followed Lin and Kya outside.

About an hour later, Pema went wandered outside a little ways from the house. She had the Acolytes finish lunch while she put Rohan down for a nap. _I wonder where everyone is, _she thought to herself. She heard laughter and shrieks coming from the clearing nearby. She stood behind a tree and watched what was going on. Bumi was chasing Meelo who had sent a gust of air reeling into a mud pile causing it to go all over his uncle's clothes. In fact, there was mud all over. She spotted Tenzin chasing after Jinora on an air scooter while Lin and Kya sent mud balls flying to targets. Ikki propelled them faster with blasts of air. They were all laughing, even Lin looked rosy cheeked. Lin whispered something in Ikki's ear. The little girl laughed and nodded her head eagerly. Lin and Kya bended a large ball of mud together and forced it to Tenzin's direction. "Oof." He fell face first in the mud. Bumi slowed down and put his hands on his knees. He could hardly breathe between chasing Meelo and laughing at a mud-covered Tenzin. Tenzin turned around and ran towards Lin. They fired mud balls at him, but he managed to dodge them. Ikki took off and Kya also abandoned ship. Tenzin picked Lin up and threw her over his shoulder. "Kya, Ikki, help!" "Sorry, Lin. We've got our own troubles!" laughed Kya as Bumi, Meelo and Jinora assaulted them with mud. Tenzin dropped her in a large mud pile, making a big splash. "Ouch!" said Lin as she winced. Tenzin got a concerned look on his face. This made Pema immediately jealous. She frowned a little. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," said Tenzin bending down to see if she was okay. "I don't know. I think I-," she grabbed the front of his robe and flipped him over into the mud. "No fair!" he said, wiping mud out of his eyes. "Listen Buddy. _You _dropped_ me,_" she said. "That has nothing to do with anything!" he laughed as he stood up. "Of course it does," she said leaning close to him. "It's payback."

Pema couldn't stand the closeness. "What's going on here?" she said innocently. Bumi, Meelo, and Jinora stopped their attack on Ikki and Kya. "We're having a mud fight!" exclaimed Meelo running up to his mom. "I can see that," she said. "You also ruined the clearing, made it all muddy, and got all dirty." "Now, Pema, this is an easy fix," said Kya. "Well, lunch is ready when everyone's ready but please don't come in unless you're all clean. Tenzin, I want to talk to you once you get all that mud off." And with that, she whirled around back to the house. "Ooohhh, someone's in trouble," said Bumi in a sing-song voice. Tenzin sighed. "A little help here," he asked. Lin bended his robes clean, not leaving a speck of mud on them. Lin and Kya cleaned the kids and Bumi off before smoothing out the muddy clearing. "I was going to plant an herb garden here anyway," said Kya, amusingly. She then marched the kids inside for lunch. "Lin, hang on a sec," said Bumi. He idled right up next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and said," I have something to tell you."

**My V-ball practice started so I can't update as regularly but I'll update when I can. I hope you like it. Read&Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I totally forgot about Korra XD So I had to make up something about where she is and blah, blah, you guys get it. In this chapter Pema gets a little defensive but I never expect her to be a mean or selfish person so I'm trying to make her more... submissive and gentler. That'll be in other chapters though. **

"Pema, what's wrong?" asked Tenzin as he followed her inside. "Oh, nothing," she said sarcastically. "Just that you were rolling in the mud with your ex-girlfriend!" "Pema, it wasn't a big deal!"

"It was to me! Now the clearing is all muddy and the children are dirty all thanks to that she-devil!" she said. Tenzin frowned. There was something off-putting about the way Pema was behaving. Sort of…childish.

"It wasn't Lin's fault. She was helping Kya turn up the earth for an herb garden. Kya added water to it. Then Meelo splashed Bumi with mud so obviously, Bumi started a mud war."

Pema bit her lip. "It's just so unlike you to do something so foolish," she stated. That was actually the most fun Tenzin had in long time. When the four of them were younger, they always had mud wars. Most of the time it was Kya and Lin against him and Bumi. And the girls always won. Tenzin chuckled. "The kids were having a good time and I didn't want to ruin that. Besides, we used to have mud fights when we were younger, too." Pema's angriness began to falter. It was just another thing that reminded her that Tenzin was so much older. "That's still no excuse for getting the children all mu—" "Mom! Mom!" shouted her children. They all raced into the kitchen, spotless, as Kya walked in behind them. She sighed," Nevermind. I'm sorry I was so harsh." "It's okay, dear." They embraced and just like that, the fight was resolved. Something that never happened so easily when he was with Lin he noticed. They didn't fight often but when they did, it was explosive. He knew that was made their love strong and passionate, though. "Come along children, it's lunchtime." The kids followed Kya into the dining hall with Tenzin and Pema right behind them. He reflected on the mud fiasco that just happened outside. He didn't remember the last time he saw Lin that happy. She looked quite attractive with a face unmarred by a scowl. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be attracted to her. They sat down and Tenzin noticed Bumi and Lin weren't there. "Kya, where's Bumi?" "I think he's talking to Lin." Why would he want to talk to Lin? Spirits knew he wanted to find out what they were up to, but he was already on thin ice with Pema. "Are you okay?" asked Pema. "Uh, oh yes. I'm fine."

If Bumi tried anything with her, Tenzin was going to kill him.

* * *

"Spit it out, Bumi. We haven't got all day," Lin snapped. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy," said Bumi, putting his hands up in defense. "What is it then," she said exasperated. He and leaned in close and whispered," I think Tenzin still likes you." Lin was silent for a few moments. "Of course he does, otherwise he wouldn't have invited me here. We have been friends for a long time." "No, no. I mean he _likes _you. If you catch my drift," he said waggling his eyebrows. "Please, Bumi. He's married and happy," she said rolling her eyes. "Oh _come on _Lin. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" "No, I have no intention to ruin a perfectly good marriage," she said as she walked away. Bumi smiled a smug grin," I think you're lying." She stopped and turned. "Why do you even think he still has feelings for me?" she said trying to keep her voice down. "Lin, I'm a ladies' man. And if there's one thing I know, it's the look," he said impishly. Lin just shook her head. "You're crazy." She turned around and went inside. _I guess it's up to me to show her, _he thought with a grin. He liked Pema and her kids, but she was waayyy too young for Tenzin. Just thinking of a fifteen year old holding a baby that is one day going to be his wife makes him sick. Whatever, though. Maybe Tenzin had a thing for younger people and is just now realizing that's weird. Bumi laughed at the thought. But he wasn't planning to break them up either; he just wanted to prove to Lin Tenzin still likes her. Feeling satisfied with himself, he made his way to the dining hall.

Tenzin glanced up from his meal to see Lin walking in with Bumi following closely behind. He wasn't liking the smug look on Bumi's face. "Where have you two been?" asked Kya teasingly. Lin only shrugged and took a seat next to her and across from Tenzin. "Just catching up," she said. Bumi took a seat next to her. "Yep, just catching up." Lin glared at him.

Lunch was a little awkward. The kids were almost done by the time Lin and Bumi sat down so they scampered off after they were finished. Tenzin was still irked Bumi and Lin were gone together so long. And Lin was still angry with Bumi for pointing out Tenzin's feelings. She didn't want to believe him because if they weren't true, it could only make her heartache worse. She needed to get her mind off it. "Where is Korra?" she asked. "She and her friends are staying a week in the Fire Nation Capitol. She left three days ago so she should be home soon," replied Tenzin. "Hmm. I thought she was going on a longer journey for spiritual guidance," said Kya. "She wanted to take a year to travel to all four nations. The Air Temples in spring, Fire Nation in the summer, Earth Kingdom in the fall, and the Northern Water Tribe in the winter. I told her after she masters the twenty-eighth level of airbending, she can go. It will take a while for her to get that far but I did offer her a sky bison to take on her travels."

"You're too hard on her, Tenzy. She's almost an adult and should get out more," said Bumi.

"She is the Avatar and needs to master the four elements," retorted Tenzin.

"There's more to life that that," said Bumi glancing at Lin who refused to meet his gaze. Tenzin glowered at Bumi. Noticing this, Kya said," Lin, come with me. There is a beautiful addition to the garden you haven't seen yet." Happy to oblige, she stood up and said," Thank you for the meal, Pema." Pema smiled back as Lin and Kya went outside. "What?" said Bumi wit his mouth full. Tenzin sighed in frustration. He didn't like the vibe he was getting from Bumi and Lin.

**Short but will get longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**School will be here soon, so forgive me if my updates come less and less. I will update eventually!**

The rest of the day was spent wandering the garden with Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, and Pema. Occasionally the kids would run past but they never stayed long. Tenzin's gaze would often wander to Lin. Her green tunic ruffled gently in the breeze and hugged her figure perfectly. Bumi slapped his brother on the back and steered him away from the group. Silly women were talking about the flowers anyway. "What do you want Bumi?" Tenzin said annoyed.

"Could it be possible I just want to talk to my own baby brother?" asked Bumi in a mockingly sad voice.

"No. You never wanted to talk privately before," Tenzin pointed out.

"Well now I have a reason." Tenzin raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I know you like Lin, Tenzy," Bumi said smugly.

"…I have know idea what you're talking about," he said defensively. An image of Lin popped into his mind. His heart fluttered at the thought. There was no way it could be true… Bumi laughed and said," Gotcha!"

"No, you don't 'gotcha'. Or got me or whatever. We are friends. We have been friends a long time and that is how it's going to stay," said Tenzin, turning red. Whether it was from embarrassment, anger, or denial Bumi wasn't sure.

"So you won't mind if I date her would you?" Bumi wouldn't dare. Lin would earthbend him to the Northern Water Tribe if he tried anything.

"Wha- no! I mean, what makes you so interested in her now?" asked Tenzin.

Bumi shrugged and said," She's gorgeous. And if you haven't noticed, I've been away in the Fire Nation for more than a decade so I haven't had any opportunity to woo the lady."

"Then be my guest. Let's see if you can 'woo' her," said Tenzin, knowing very well that he disliked the idea of his ex-lover with his brother. Bumi gave Tenzin a hard slap on the back," Thank's bro!" He started to make his way back to the women. _I give him a week. There's no way he'll let me try anything, _Bumi thought to himself.

_I can't believe I just agreed to let Bumi date Lin! _Tenzin thought angrily to himself. He watched as Bumi slid next to Lin and wrap his arm around her shoulders. She only responded by punching him lightly on the stomach but allowed his arm to stay wrapped around her. Tenzin burned with jealousy. He didn't know why he was jealous; he did have a wife and kids after all. He needed to meditate. "Where are you going, Tenzin?" asked Lin. He shivered slightly at the sound of her voice. "I need to meditate," he answered, walking swiftly away.

* * *

Tenzin sat down at the meditation pavilion. His feelings were so confused, he needed to sort them out. He started mentally making a list of why he loved both women. He loved Pema because she is the mother of his children, she's good-looking, and she was kind. He loved Lin because she was independent, gorgeous, determined, intelligent… Tenzin sighed. Pema just didn't make him feel the same way Lin did. When he saw Lin, he saw life and experience. And when he sees Pema, he sees children and his responsibility to the airbending race. Lin could make him forget about that with a turn of her head. Deep down, he knew Bumi was right. He still harbored strong feelings for Lin. This made him all the more determined to make sure she didn't fall for the show he was putting on for her. He knew the real reason Bumi wanted Lin…

* * *

During dinner, Bumi asked," So will you come back tomorrow?" Tenzin listened intently, hoping she would say yes. The more he thought about her, the more he found her incredible and beautiful. Coming to terms with his feelings were easier than he thought. It was effortless and blinding. He could sense Pema stare at him but he no longer cared.

"I don't think so. There is a new gang on the rise who is getting more violent and we have to find their leader's whereabouts," she answered. Tenzin's face contorted into a mask of concern. "Be careful will you?"

She rolled her eyes but before she could say something insulting to him, Kya said," Oh, Tenzin. Lin is one of the most capable women I know. She can take care of herself."

"You should listen to her," Lin agreed. Everyone laughed but Pema. Dinner went by pleasantly and before she knew it, Lin had to go home. She said her thanks and bowed politely to Pema and Tenzin. She hugged Kya and Bumi said,"I'll walk you to the docks." Tenzin eyed them as they made their way out the door.

"You're trying to make Tenzin jealous, aren't you?" asked Lin once they were outside. "You betcha, Beifong," said Bumi winking. "And it's working, too." When Lin didn't answer, he said," Don't pretend you don't like the idea of Tenzin getting riled up because of me hitting on you." Lin chukled. "That does sound nice," she agreed. "You still love him don't you?" he asked quietly. "Yes, I do," she admitted. "If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll earthbend you so far underground, I wouldn't be able to get you out even if I wanted to!" she threatened. He laughed and said," You got it, _babe_."

**Read&Review Please! Please! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

** I feel so much better with my decision to split the stories and having Lin end up with different people. Now I can totally focus on one ship at a time and quit annoying people with my indecision!**

When Lin awoke the next morning, she was pleasantly surprised to find herself completely rested. No dreams of Tenzin disturbed her tonight. _Strange, _she thought to herself as she stretched and got out of bed. She wasn't complaining though. It was nice to finally get a good night sleep.

_At the Police Headquarters_

It was late afternoon and work was tedious. She had some officers working the RBG case to see if they could find anything. It was so boring, Lin debated whether or not leaving work early to go back to AirTempleIsland today. _Bad idea. Why would I even want to do that? _She thought to herself. She turned back to her paperwork when _Saikhan_ knocked urgently on her door. "What is it now, _Saikhan_?" Lin asked, slightly annoyed. He opened the door and said," Chief, there is a lead to the whereabouts of the RBG's hideout. We think the leader is present there now." Lin stood quickly. "Get a squad together and make sure backup is ready to go. I'll go with the first group, you lead the backup group. Follow a little ways behind us," she ordered, making her way down the hall. "Yes, ma'am. I already have two teams assembled." Lin nodded at her Captain and climbed into the front of the Police Satomobiles. Once again, she was ready to take on this gang and take them down.

The hideout was on the far south side of town. When they pulled up to the abandoned shack, over two dozen benders flooded out the door. Lin felt the maze of tunnels underneath the little wooden fortress and had an immediate flashback of the tunnels Amon had used. These ones were smaller though and she shook the thought off as the attacks began. One particular waterbender knocked out five police officers with a single blast of water. Lin was quick to respond, sending a large chunk of earth that hit the side of his head, effectively knocking him unconscious. The firebenders lined up shoulder to shoulder and sent a blast of flames towards the police who quickly sent up a large wall of earth to protect themselves. Her crew fought hard and it seemed like they were going to win. The gangs numbers were dwindling as unconscious bodies began to pile up. Suddenly, she felt thick layers of ice binding her hands and feet. She fell on the ground. Before she could free herself, a large firebender picked her up and unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder. She heard the shouts from the officers as they tried to make their way towards her. It was too late though. Someone hit the side of her head and everything went black. They descended into the tunnel and the earthbenders started closing the tunnel in behind them as the group walked swiftly onward.

"Where is the Chief?" asked one officer. "They took her down a tunnel; knocked her unconscious," replied another. Once the officers realized they were taking Chief Beifong, they called the backup on scene. After the officers defeated the benders that stood in the way of their Chief, they tried to follow the kidnappers down the tunnels. Only, there were no tunnels to be felt under the earth's surface. They quickly threw the prisoners intot he back of the Satomobiles. "Calm down, everyone!" ordered Saikhan. He was pretty worried about the Chief but had orders to issue. "Huo Jin, take some men and search the city. Shen, you take the rest and scour the surrounding forest. Trung, get these criminals back to Police Headquarters. Get backup, ask everyone in the city, do whatever it takes. We need to find the Chief!" "Yes sir!" they replied in unison. All the police forces scattered. The Chief might be stern but she was a great leader and kept the city together time and time again. Saikhan knew he needed help finding her. Even with all his police forces, the area they needed to search was huge. He needed help and he knew where to find it.

It was almost dinner time when there was knocking at the door. "I'll get it," said Tenzin getting up from his game of Pai Sho with Kya. Bumi was playing with the kids in the opposite side of the room while Pema and the other Air Acolytes were making dinner. He was hoping to see Lin's face as he opened the door but much to his disappointment, all he saw was a sweaty, panicked Saikhan. "Councilman Tenzin, we need your help." "What's going on? Is it Lin?" Tenzin asked automatically. The Captain nodded as Tenzin quickly ushered him in through the door. "What happened?" asked Kya, standing up. Bumi also wandered over to see what all the hubbub was. "Chief Beifong was captured by the RBG gang. We don't know where she is but we need more people out there looking for her. They could've gone anywhere," said Siakhan before he recounted the skirmish. "Of course we'll help look for her," said Kya, growing more concerned. "Yes, we must go out at once," agreed Tenzin. "Those guys are in for it!" said Bumi, ready for a fight. "We want to help, too," said Jinora, who was standing with her brother and sister, listening to the situation. "I'm afraid you kids have to stay here," said Tenzin. "I want to help save the Hero Lady!" pouted Meelo. "I want to go! Why did they take her? Where did they go? Will she be okay? Can we come?" asked Ikki. "No, you three have to stay here with your mother," repeated Tenzin who headed towards the kitchen to tell Pema. Pema was slightly concerned for Lin. She saved them once before and a deed like that couldn't be forgotten. She gathered her kids around her as they complained about how they wanted to go.

"Follow me," ordered Tenzin who was leading the way to the bison caves. An Air Acolyte had already saddled Oogi. Saikhan boarded the sky bison nervously. He had never ever ridden in one before but he didn't like the fact he was so far from his element. Kya hopped up as well. Bumi pushed Tenzin aside and sat on Oogi's head. "Bumi, what do you think you're doing? This is no time to be goofing around," exasperated Tenzin. "I'm not goofing around, I'm saving Linny," Bumi said determinedly. This earned him a glare from Tenzin. Lin was _his. _"Yip, yip!" yelled Bumi as Oogi lurched forward. Tenzin made his way up the saddle and pulled his brother away from the reigns. "What was that for?" shouted Bumi. "It's my bison," snapped Tenzin. Kya, who was normally a gentle soul, slapped the backs of her brother's heads and said," Knock it off! Lin needs our help. You both just need to chill out." The group fell silent as they dropped Saikhan off at Headquarters. Since Lin was gone, he was in charge. He groaned as he slid off Oogi. Being in charge didn't go well of him last time.

Saikhan told them where the hideout was so that's where the trio started. "Where do we go from here?" asked Tenzin. "They went somewhere in the forest," declared Bumi. "Come on!" he added, making his way back to Oogi. "Woah, wait. What makes you so sure they went to the forest?" asked Tenzin uncertainly. A rumbling laughter came from Bumi's chest. "Tenzy, I'm one great commander if I do say so myself. You should learn to trust my expertise," he said winking. "The Captain said they went underground. If they were taking Lin, they wouldn't go somewhere else in town. Not when there are so many people looking for her," said Kya. _Of course, _thought Tenzin. It was much more obvious when Kya explained it. From there, they decided to head south, into the forest

The siblings took off again and searched from the sky for anything that might help them find Lin.

Lin was pacing her wooden cell, trying to think of a way out. The thugs took her deep underground while she was still unconscious so she had no idea where she was. When she woke up, she was in her tank top and pants. The wooden walls were so thick, she couldn't obtain any earth to get her out of here. The lock was made out of platinum so she couldn't bend that open either. She growled in frustration. Then, her cell door open and a man came in, closing it behind him. Lin immediately went on the defensive. "Who's there?" she asked. The man only laughed and said," Relax, Miss Beifong. I only want to discuss business. I'm Tatsuo. Leader of the Rebel Benders Group." "I don't care who you are. What do you want? And where is my uniform?" she demanded. "A little feisty aren't we? We needed to take extra precautions against the famed Chief," he said mockingly," so we removed all your metal. My henchman, Cheng, has learned the basics of metalbending and was able to… take it off." A troubled look passed over Lin's face but it was gone in a flash. Tatsuo saw it though and gave a throaty chuckle. "There's nothing to worry about, I control my men very well. So here's the deal, I hold you hostage until you release all my men," he said. "No way. They committed crimes onto RepublicCity. People were even killed because of them and that cannot go unpunished," Lin said stubbornly. "Have it you're way. You can stay locked in here until you change you're mind," he said as he turned around and opened the door. "Let me out!" Lin shouted as she ran towards him, punching the side of his face and knocked him on the ground. She tried to escape past him. He jumped up and let out a howl and fire sprayed from his fists. Lin hadn't considered the fact that he might be a bender. He gripped her upper arms with all his might. Lin winced and was sure there would be bruises. Tatsuo grinned in satisfaction. "You'll pay for that," he threatened. He started heating his hands up. Lin squirmed in his grasp and tried to kick him away. He pinned her against the wall with his body. This only made Lin struggle more. Thankfully, there was a knock on the door. Tatsuo snapped out of it and said," Don't think you've got off the hook." He dropped Lin on the floor and opened the door. "Sir, there is a –." He shut the door quickly behind them. Lin sat up slowly feeling her sore arms. There were hand marks on her upper arms where Tatsuo bruised and burnt them. The first degree burns he left weren't bad but enough to cause discomfort and definitely should be seen by a healer. Lin leaned back against her cell. She needed to find a way out, and she wasn't going to give up.

**YEAH BUDDY! Chapters be gettin' longer after this one, I'll tell ya that much. ;)**


End file.
